


Mates

by BunnyFair



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Mating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cat demon oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: 99% PwP. Cat Demon OC x Bassy. I wrote this like 2 years ago, it hasn't aged well. Please enjoy anyway





	Mates

Sebastian softly sighed as he cleaned the kitchen and wrote down a grocery list. One of Ciel's cousins, Alice, was staying for an undetermined amount of time and insisted on baking her own desserts, which then led to a massive mess of his kitchen. At least her maid was quite... pleasant in other words.

He paused in wiping down the counters and smiled to himself. Seraphina, Alice's maid, was nothing like the typical maid. Her long, blond hair was kept in a loose braid and she often wore a light blue dress, only showing the vaguest hints of soft curves. He hummed softly and lightly smirked. He could tell she wasn't human, despite how much she hid it. He had seen her eyes flash red in hidden anger.

He resumed wiping it clean and looked up when the object of his thoughts walked in. Seraphina softly sighed and looked around at the exploded flour. "Sorry about this. Alice is walking trouble."

He smiled and rung out the rag. "It's quite alright. She's no more troublesome than Lady Elizabeth."

She shrugged and grabbed a clean rag to help wipe up the flour. He stiffened when she brushed past him and smirked at a certain scent. Demon, he had already confirmed. Cat demon, he just discovered thanks to her rare lack of perfume.

He smirked and set down his rag. walking over to her. "Did you happen to know my favorite animal is a cat?"

She glanced up and asked, "Oh really? I didn't know that."

He nodded and rested his hands on the counter, trapping her in. "Yes. I am quite fond of them," he raised his hand to lightly brush through a few loose strands, "their soft fur," he moved his hand to gently grasp her hand before smirking when she moved her hand away, "and their sharp claws."

Her eyes flashed red and her pupils sharpened into slits. "How long have you known?"

He smirked. "I've seen your eyes flash red, so I've known you were a demon for some time. Specifically, just since you walked past me. It seems you've skipped your perfume today."

She straightened up and turned to face him, tilting her head slightly to stare into his eyes. There wasn't much of a height difference between, the top of her head reached his chin, so she could stare him down. Or attempt, at least.

She eyed him. "I was wondering why Alice had requested me to leave it off today. I can smell you fully as well, I'm shocked to see a bird like you settled in one place."

He hummed and allowed his eyes to change red. "I'm quite starved, but the soul I am cultivating will overtake any starvation I have felt. However, since being in your presence, I have felt... another type of hunger. One that humans cannot ever begin to settle."

She softly scoffed and crossed her arms, unknowingly pushing her bosom higher. "I know what you mean. I've met others before but you smell very different. Much more.. pleasant."

He lightly smirked and loosely held her waist. "Shall we move to a more private area and... shall we say, satiate these desires."

She trailed a claw along the buttons his vest and scraped it along his neck, drawing a drop of blood before it smoothly healed. "Let's."

He smirked and tugged the apron off before leading her to his room. Perks of working for the young Earl, each of the servants got their own room. He opened the door and mockingly bowed. She chuckled softly and lightly curtsied before walking in.

She glanced around and his hands snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He pressed his nose into her neck and inhaled deeply. She tilted her head to the side and let a low purr slip as his scent enveloped her.

He smirked and started nipping as his hands worked on the back of her dress, loosening the knot. She slowly relaxed and let her eyes close as he finally undid the knot. He slipped his cool fingertips under the sleeves and guided them down, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

She shuddered and pulled away to kick her dress away, standing in her undergarments. She turned around and lightly smirked at the growing tent in his pants. She reached back and undid the corset, letting it drop and sucking in a breath at the cool air against her nipples.

He smirked as she finished undressing and pulled off his shirt after unbuttoning it. He dropped it on the floor and toed off his shoes before walking over to her. He gently cupped   
her cheeks and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

She hummed in surprise and kissed him back, their tongues battling for dominance. He kept his lips to hers and reached down to cup her ass, giving it a squeeze. She gripped his shoulders and softly growled, hooking a leg around his waist.

He gripped her thigh and pulled back to grab her other thigh, lifting her up. She tightened her grip and wrapped her leg around his waist. He carried her to the bed and reached around to tug her braid loose, letting it out for it to splay around her as he laid her back.

He lightly smirked as the mental image of an angel appeared; the woman in front of him was no angel. She was a demon, just like him. She shifted, ending his thoughts, and asked, "You gonna keep staring or do something?"

He hummed and moved down, peppering kisses along her chest. "Oh, I plan on doing a lot with you."

She rolled her eyes and her face flushed as he suddenly licked across a nipple, dragging his tongue against it and drawing a moan from her. He smirked and rubbed her hips as he   
focused on teasing her chest. He licked her nipples roughly and pulled away to pull off her panties.

He ducked down and inhaled deeply before lowly purring. "You smell positively delicious."

She rolled her eyes and hooked her leg around his shoulders. "Well," she smirked, "why don't you have a taste?"

He smirked and ducked down before slowly licking her clit. She shuddered and he hummed softly at the taste. He smirked and started licking, picking up his pace. He licked faster and softly groaned.

She moaned and clamped her hand over her mouth, shuddering as his groan shot through her spine. She arched up and her toes curled as the pressure built. He glanced up and suddenly sucked on her clit, sending shocks of pleasure through her veins.

She moaned loudly and arch up fully as her knot snapped. He lapped up the sweet essence and pulled away. She panted softly and settled back as he pushed off his pants. He rubbed her hips and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

She gripped his shoulders and kissed him back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lightly smirked and tangled his tongue with hers. He rubbed her hips and slowly slid in, softly moaning as her warmth enveloped his length.

He slowly moved his hips and she moaned softly. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and he lightly smirked before moving faster. She moaned and rocked her hips into his. He gripped her hips and nipped her lip, smirking softly.

She gripped his shoulders and nipped his lip back. He softly groaned as she clenched around him and she smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, her own smirk dropping as he suddenly thrusted roughly. She moaned and arched into him as he started moving faster.

She moaned into his shoulder and pressed closer as the pressure started rebuilding. He lightly smirked and moved faster, angling to hit her sweet spot. She moaned louder and her eyes slid close as the pressure began to quickly build.

He thrusted harder and she bit down on his shoulder as it snapped. He softly groaned and thrusted erratically as her walls rippled around his length. He groaned as her bite softly sizzled and shifted slightly to bite into her shoulder.

She moaned softly and he groaned as his own knot snapped. He pressed closer to her and panted softly before settling down beside her. She caught her breath and turned to face him, laying on her side.

She licked her lips. "That was definitely better than my previous experiences."

He chuckled softly and smirked at her. "Well I do live to please. I am thoroughly surprised that you marked me."

She hummed and settled back. "Well, you are my mate. You don't stink to me, for one. The first supernatural being that has yet to stink."

He chuckled and loosely hugged her waist. "So crude. It must be because of your American in you."

She lightly smirked and sat up to pull her panties back on. "Of course. Alice is calling for me, so I must go."

He sat up and smirked at her. "Too bad. I would love to pleasure you more, kitten."

She got dressed and smirked at him. "You can have your fun later, birdy."


End file.
